Jump Into the Fog
is the twenty-fifth and final episode of the fifteenth season and the 342nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary As fog begins to cover Seattle, the doctors must navigate through personal complications. Meredith and Alex attempt to save Gus, while Levi talks some sense into a struggling Nico. Full Summary Owen, Levi, and Frances are shaken as the limo is involved in a multi-car pileup. Catherine and Andrew leave the hyperbaric medicine lab, forcing Meredith to stay behind. Andrew turns himself in to the police. Dahlia and Link are with Kari and Toby as Kari's finger moves. Teddy cleans the floor while Amelia calls the hospital. Tom putting together the changing table. Jackson and Maggie are hiding from the downpour in their tent. Owen gets out of the limo to investigate, but the fog makes it difficult to see anything. With people panicking and car alarms going off, he urges everyone to stay by their cars. Inside the hyperbaric chamber, Meredith says she has to get out, but they don't decompress the chamber. The only phone in there is connected to the tech guys' phone. There's nothing they can do for Gus but let the oxygen do its job, meaning they have time to discuss Jo. Teddy is lying down on the couch. Amelia tells her Bailey is expecting them and a babysitter's on the way for Leo. Teddy wants her mother, who died a long time ago. She was a planner and she'd chastize Teddy for not even having a nursery yet. Her mother would be so mad at her, but she'd still comfort her. The first contraction hits. Amelia starts timing as the babysitter arrives. Bailey sees Jo lurking outside the conference room. Bailey asks her if she's back, because many attendings are missing and her star resident was arrested, so Bailey hopes Jo can work. Jo says she can. Frances is panicking. Levi starts singing to her to drown out the screaming and chaos from outside. Owen comes back. A truck crashed and then all the cars crashed into the truck and then each other. Ambulances are coming. Owen says they'll use one as their ride. He will carry Frances to a rig. They still have time to save Gus's life. Levi wonders if they should help out other people, but Owen says their mission is Gus. Amelia is driving Teddy to the hospital, but they are soon faced with a traffic jam. Teddy thinks they should have called an ambulance. Amelia gets out and starts running off. She runs up to the police officer blocking the road and tells him about Teddy and asks if he can help them get to the hospital. Meredith has told Alex what Jo is going through and that she has agreed to get a leave of absence to get help. Alex keeps thinking about the day she told him she was going to Pittsburgh. He was worried, but she told him the worst that could happen was that her mother didn't want to see her. Then she'd come home to him and at least she'd know. He should have stopped her. Meredith says he couldn't have. Alex tried to help her, but she's a ghost now. Meredith says she needs professional help. Link finds Nico in the ER and tells him to go sit with Kari to see if the finger twitch was more than a spasm. Nico's not enthusiastic about babysitting a quadriplegic. It might help him to not fail his fellowship. Link has been defending him, but no one wants to work with him anymore. Link orders him to go witness the potential miracle and try as hard as he can to care. Jo comes up and Link informs her the ambulances haven't made it to the hospital yet because of the fog. He asks her how she's doing. He uses the fog as a metaphor to tell her the sun is gonna shine again. Catherine and Bailey meet with Luis and Gabby. Gabby's cancer is only stage 2, meaning it's very treatable with a high survival rate. Catherine says the Foundation will cover all the costs of the treatment. Luis is scared that something will happen to Gabby before her mother can get here. Catherine confides to him that she is living with cancer, too. They'll work really hard to keep her alive. Richard comes across Andrew being taken away by the police. Andrew tells Richard he committed fraud. As Andrew's taken away, Bailey tells Richard what Andrew did and then leaves for the pit. Richard doesn't follow her. Owen, Frances, and Levi arrive at an ambulance. Owen introduces himself and says he'll help out with the patient but demands they give them a ride. They get in the rig. Jackson is leading Maggie back to their car. She keeps focusing on the GPS but Jackson asks him to trust him and the trail. She can't see the trail. Jackson slips and falls into a creek, which freaks Maggie out. She doesn't like camping and now there is no one to operate on Gus. Jackson doesn't want to talk so he can focus on getting them out of these woods that she is so determined to hate. Maggie says it's just a stressful situation. Jackson says it could just be a muddy situation that they face together, but instead, she's assigning blame to him when all he did was ask her to come explore something he loves. They continue walking in silence. Teddy and Amelia are in the back of the police car. Teddy calls her move genius and says they could be friends in another life. Amelia says they could just be friends if they tried. Teddy admits she disdained Amelia last year, but that was due to the tumor. Teddy asks her if she's in love with Owen. Amelia says maybe a little, but she feels in love quickly and easily. The last time they broke up, she walked in on Owen and Carina and she was a little jealous because she had a crush on Carina, which is why she masturbated for that study. Teddy can't believe Owen dated her OB. Richard rushes into the hyperbaric chamber medicine and tells Meredith about Andrew. She wants him to set the record straight because Andrew's career won't survive his taking the fall for her. Richard says her children won't recover either if she's locked away. Meredith says she'll hire a great lawyer and plead her case. This is her first offence. Gus starts coding. Richard orders the techs to start decompressing. Alex asks Richard to call Hunt. Levi tries to shield Frances from the medical stuff going on in the rig. Owen decompresses the patient's chest to relieve the tension pneumothorax. Levi answers Owen's phone while the driver informs them they've left the fog behind. They're 7 minutes away from the hospital. Toby is urging their mother to move her fingers. Kari thinks it's time to accept the twitch as just a spasm of a dying muscle, but then she squeezes Toby's hand. Dahlia and Nico saw it, too. Dahlia runs out to get Link and Amelia. Jo and Bailey await an ambulance. Bailey asks if she's feeling better, but Jo wants to postpone the talk. The ambulance arrives. Owen comes out and updates them on the patient. Bailey takes him to trauma 1 while Jo takes Frances to a quiet place to draw blood. The police car with Teddy and Amelia arrives, too. Teddy asks Owen why he never mentioned dating her OB. Owen has questions, but Amelia makes him focus on the fact that Teddy is in labor. Alex keeps performing CPR. He refuses to give up until the blood arrives. Meredith asks him to switch off. He's not alone in her. Alex says he is. Jo has disappeared and Meredith is going to jail and he'll be all by himself. Meredith says he's not alone yet and convinces him to take a break. Jackson is carrying Maggie. He didn't ask her to change, he just wanted her to expand. She says she knows what she likes and what not. He doubts that. She rushed through her education and was buried in books during her formative years. He thinks she might have missed out on some aspects of life that she could come to love with some encouragement. She thinks they are in this mess because he missed out on learning about consequences due to his privilege. Money can't get them to Gus. He can't believe that's what she thinks of him. She says she may have missed out on summer camp but he missed out on a summer job and financial troubles. He concludes she doesn't have respect for him. She concludes he doesn't like her the way she is. Owen helps Teddy get settled in the delivery room while apologizing for hiding his fling with Carina from her. Carina comes in and says the affair meant very little to her. Carina then asks Teddy to spread her legs. Teddy rolls her eyes and does so. Jo is drawing Frances' blood. Frances barely felt it. Levi comes in with juice and cookies. Jo assures her she will feel fine. She should feel more than fine because she saved a little boy's life. Frances says this has been the most terrifying day of her life. She never could have imagined what she went through today. However, here she is unscathed. There's something oddly freeing about being forced to go through your worst fear. While operating with Richard, Bailey talks about how she guides her students and what she gets back is a felony covered in bureaucratic mess. She doesn't believe DeLuca didn't know what he was doing. Richard suggests there might be another explanation. Andrew is excellent. Bailey disagrees. He put the asylum-seeking family at risk and jeopardized every hospital employee's insurance policy. Bailey doesn't think he did it alone. She thinks Meredith participated and Andrew is covering for her. She asks if he knew. He dodges. Link and Amelia show Tom through video chat that Kari can move her fingers. Everyone in the room but Nico is delighted and cheers. Jo arrives with the blood just as the hyperbaric chamber is opened. They quickly hang the bag and start transfusing. They finally get Gus's heart going again. Gus groans and wakes up. Alex explains why they're here. Gus asks where his LEGO bricks are. Meredith takes Gus back to his room. Jo then admits to Alex she's not okay. She knows how to rise when she needs to, but she's not okay. Alex tells her they will figure it out. Richard comes in. He wants to talk about Meredith. Carina tells Teddy she's crowning, which can happen fast in geriatric pregnancies. Teddy doesn't like the sound of geriatric pregnancy. She has to hold out on pushing until the next contraction. Carina suggests masturbation to alleviate the pain, but that suggestion very quickly turned down. Teddy knows this is supposed to be a beautiful moment, but it really hurts. She forbids Owen from looking at what's going on down there. The next contraction hits and Teddy pushes. Nico finds Levi and admits that he misses him. Levi knows he can be annoying. He gets that his feelings and fears can be big, but he's a great guy. He cares about the world and people. If Nico loves him, he deserves better than what Nico's been giving him. Nico agrees. He just gets jealous of how Nico can care. Since he killed his patient, all he feels is anger. Levi says he can help with that. Maggie and Jackson are driving to the hospital, but they are now stuck in the fog. Maggie learns Gus got his transfusion. Jackson decides to go check out the situation and grabs a flashlight. He tells her to stay here where she's safe and sound and knows exactly what'll happen next. Carina informs Teddy that the head is halfway out. Teddy needs to wait until the next contraction to push or she'll tear. Teddy wants Owen to distract her. Owen tells her he's in love with her and has been since the day he met her. He didn't understand he was allowed to be happy. He was afraid the way he felt around her was unsafe because it feels so good. It felt so good that he sabotaged it himself before life could come in and do it for him. He gets that now and he's done with it. He wants to spend the rest of his life proving to her that he's worthy of her love. The contraction hits and Teddy gives the final push. Meredith tells Bailey and Catherine that Andrew had nothing to do with it. She takes full responsibility. Alex and Richard come in and they both claim they put Ellis's name on the insurance papers. Bailey says this is not an L-VAD wire and they are not interns. Richard and Alex says it was all of them. They knew about it and didn't report it. They know they got it wrong, but they couldn't bear to put the father through any more misery. Bailey fires all three of them. Catherine does not interfere. Maggie starts worrying in the car as Jackson has still not returned. Gus has been reunited with his LEGO bricks. Lori and Frances stand by his bed. Alex watches on as Lori hugs Frances and thanks her. Carina delivers the baby girl. Owen cuts the cord and Carina hands the baby to Teddy. Owen and Teddy simultaneously say her name is Allison. Meanwhile, Tom has moved on to putting together the crib. Meredith has gathered her kids on the sofa. She has told them she will be gone for a while to take care of something important, but she will be back. Alex, Maggie, and Amelia will be there to take care of them. She cuddles the three of them. Amelia watches from outside the room as Owen and Teddy spend time with their daughter. Link joins her. Amelia tells him he's pretty wonderful. But she jumped into him really fast on the heels of Owen and the life she thought she was building. He definitely was a rebound, but she can't tell if he still is. She's open to possibilities and they could include him if he doesn't need her to decide something too permanently now. She needs time to figure out who she is outside of Owen. He agrees to that. Levi and Nico are watching My Girl in Levi's basement. Myrna Schmitt comes in with chicken noodle soup. She asks who Levi's friend is. Levi says he's Nico, his boyfriend, who's had a tough week. Myrna says they'll talk more later and gives the soup to Nico instead. She leaves. Levi is relieved to have finally come out. Nico tells him he's amazing and Levi cuddles up to him. Jo and Alex say goodbye with a kiss. Olivia Fowler and Bailey are waiting for Jo at the entrance of the inpatient psychiatry ward. Olivia walks in with Jo. Bailey tells Alex that Jo will be okay. Depression is scary and hard, but it's treatable. Alex asks if he's really fired. She says she hates it more than he does. Meredith visits Andrew in jail. She tells him what he did was stupid. He's going to lose his license. Andrew says he couldn't turn her in. She needs him to let her clean up her own messes. What she did was wrong, but she was trying to remedy was so much more wrong. She stands by that. She's going to turn herself in so he can get out. She tells him she loves him, too. They say goodbye and she leaves. Maggie finally gets out of the car and starts calling out for Jackson. Cast 15x25MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 15x25AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 15x25MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 15x25RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 15x25OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 15x25JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 15x25AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 15x25JoKarev.png|Jo Karev 15x25MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 15x25AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 15x25TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 15x25CatherineFox.png|Catherine Fox 15x25ThomasKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 15x25AtticusLincoln.png|Atticus Lincoln 15x25LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 15x25KariDonnelly.png|Kari Donnelly 15x25CarinaDeLuca.png|Carina DeLuca 15x25LoriCarter.png|Lori Carter 15x25FrancesPinfield.png|Frances Pinfield 15x25DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Qadri 15x25TobyDonnelly.png|Toby Donnelly 15x25LuisRivera.png|Luis Rivera 15x25MyrnaSchmitt.png|Myrna Schmitt 15x25NicoKim.png|Nico Kim 15x25GusCarter.png|Gus Carter 15x25GabriellaRivera.png|Gabriella Rivera 15x25ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Zola Grey Shepherd 15x25OliviaFowler.png|Olivia Fowler 15x25Emily.png|Emily 15x25Paramedic.png|Paramedic 15x25OfficerSmith.png|Officer Smith 15x25Officer2.png|Police Officer 2 15x25Driver.png|Driver 15x25DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Derek Bailey Shepherd Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *McNally Sagal as Kari Donnelly *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *Ali Hillis as Lori Carter *Jane Wall as Frances Pinfield *Sophia Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri *Arielle Hader as Toby Donnelly *Omar Leyva as Luis Rivera *Michelle Gardner as Myrna Schmitt Co-Starring *Alex Landi as Nico Kim *Christian Ganiere as Gus Carter *Allyson Juliette as Gabriella "Gabby" Rivera *Aniela Gumbs as Zola *Ani Sava as Dr. Olivia Fowler *Miya Kodama as Emily *Karina Noelle Castillo as Paramedic *Jeremy Andorfer-Lopez as Police Officer 1 *Antonio Aaron as Police Officer 2 *Alfred Woodley as Driver *Brody Goodstadt as Bailey Medical Notes Gus Carter *'Diagnosis:' **Thymoma **Anemia *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Jo Karev (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Blood transfusion Gus was in the hyperbaric chamber to buy him time until his blood transfusion. While in the chamber, he coded, so Alex started compressions, which he continued until the blood had been procured and transfused, at which point Gus went back into sinus rhythm. He woke up and started getting stronger. Teddy Altman *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Carina DeLuca (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Teddy went into labor at Owen's house. Amelia timed her contractions to see if they needed an ambulance or if they could drive to the hospital. They opted to drive, but got caught in a traffic jam, so they enlisted the help of a police officer to get to the hospital. At the hospital, she was moved to labor and delivery, where Carina attended the delivery. Gabriella Rivera *'Diagnosis:' **Stage 2 Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' Gabby's staging tests showed that her cancer was only stage two. She'd need treatment, but was told it is very treatable and survival rates are high. Truck Driver *'Diagnosis:' **Tension pneumothorax *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Decompression **Surgery A truck driver was in an accident. In the ambulance on the way to the hospital, Owen decompressed a tension pneumothorax. Upon arrival at the ER, he was hypotensive and tachycardic. He was taken to surgery, where the found that the mesentery was the sources of the bleeding. Music "What a Wonderful World" - Reuben and the Dark & AG "Hanging on the Edge" - Regina Price "Breathe Again" – Sleeping at Last "Don’t Go Looking" - Beacon Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by The Wombats. *This episode scored 5.97 million viewers, a series low. The rather large drop in viewership may be explained by the fact that the series finale of the long-running sitcom The Big Bang Theory aired at the same time on CBS, which attracted about a 33% increase from its regular viewership. *Filming for the episode wrapped on April 17, 2019. *The episode features a special opening title card with fog in the background. Gallery Episode Stills 15x25-1.jpg 15x25-2.jpg 15x25-3.jpg 15x25-4.jpg 15x25-5.jpg 15x25-6.jpg 15x25-7.jpg 15x25-8.jpg 15x25-9.jpg 15x25-10.jpg 15x25-11.jpg 15x25-12.jpg 15x25-13.jpg 15x25-14.jpg 15x25-15.jpg 15x25-16.jpg 15x25-17.jpg 15x25-18.jpg 15x25-19.jpg 15x25-20.jpg 15x25-21.jpg 15x25-22.jpg 15x25-23.jpg 15x25-24.jpg 15x25-25.jpg 15x25-26.jpg 15x25-27.jpg 15x25-28.jpg 15x25-29.jpg 15x25-30.jpg 15x25-31.jpg 15x25-32.jpg 15x25-33.jpg 15x25-34.jpg 15x25-35.jpg 15x25-36.jpg 15x25-37.jpg 15x25-38.jpg 15x25-39.jpg 15x25-40.jpg 15x25-41.jpg 15x25-42.jpg 15x25-43.jpg 15x25-44.jpg 15x25-45.jpg 15x25-46.jpg Behind the Scenes 15x25BTS1.jpg 15x25BTS2.jpg 15x25BTS3.jpg 15x25BTS4.jpg 15x25BTS5.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S15 Episodes